Cenicienta
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #25. Un príncipe, una fiesta, un zapato, una calabaza... Solo faltaba la estúpida Cenicienta y esa noche se convertiría en todo un cuento de hadas... A.U. SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #25**

 **Cenicienta**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Siempre había odiado las fiestas, pero odiaba mucho más las fiestas de disfraces.

Decenas de hombres y mujeres ebrios, disfrazados de los personajes más ridículos o indecorosos, no eran la clase de compañía que solía buscar un viernes en la noche, mucho menos si tenía que pasearse por todo el lugar con un estúpido disfraz de príncipe, con mayas y unas odiosas botas de montar, eludiendo a todas las mujeres ebrias que juraban ser sus _princesas_.

Sí, como no.

¿Podía sentirse más estúpido por haber accedido a ir a esa estúpida fiesta?

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Adónde vas?!— exclamó el sujeto que lo había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar, Naruto, mientras bailaba frenéticamente en el centro de un círculo de borrachos, con la cabeza de su disfraz de zorro sobre los hombros de la chica pelirroja que bailaba con él.

—Me largo— gruñó Sasuke, apático como siempre, dirigiéndose hacia la salida mientras se quitaba la principesca corona de fantasía y la enganchaba en el cinturón dónde sostenía la ridícula espada de plástico.

Esquivó al menos a una docena de conejitas acosadoras y salió al jardín casi desesperado por huír de todo el bullicio y la música estridente, caminando con pasos pesados y presurosos, deteniéndose al pisar algo que crujió bajo sus calurosas botas de cuero.

— ¿Hum?— bajó la vista y la enfocó en el objeto; frunció el ceño y dobló las rodillas para levantarlo, molesto por haber tenido que interrumpir su escape de aquel lugar— ¿Un zapato?— preguntó al aire, alzando la vista para buscar a la dueña. O dueño.

Enarcó una ceja y observó el zapato con detenimiento; era de algún material cristalino y con un tacón de al menos diez centímetros.

¿Quién demonios se pondría algo tan ridículamente incómodo?

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido, pero a medida que se alejaba de la casa de Naruto no veía a nadie.

Entonces, una idea estúpida le hizo sonreír con sorna; quizá estaba muy ebrio también.

Una carcajada escapó de su garganta mientras recorría las calles disfrazado de príncipe, jugando con un zapato de mujer entre sus manos.

—Sólo falta la estúpida Cenicienta y sería un todo un cuento de…

— ¡Oye!

Sasuke trastabilló debido al sobresalto, pero se apresuró a recuperar su pose erguida. Parpadeó varias veces y enfocó la mirada en la chica que le había gritado, abriendo la boca con impresión. Ella usaba un fino y elegante vestido de color celeste, idéntico al de una princesa; tenía el cabello rubio peinado en un moño alto y adornado por una tiara del mismo color que su vestido. Usaba una cinta negra con un gema en medio como gargantilla y, curiosamente, tenía sólo un zapato, el cual golpeaba contea el piso a un ritmo constante.

Era una joven muy bella, casi como una especie de ángel. Le recordó a su infancia, a las historias de su madre y a todas las princesas de cuento que conocía, pero en especial a una.

— ¿Cenicienta?— preguntó con extrañeza, temiendo haber perdido la razón por completo.

La chica parpadeó, confundida, y después frunció mucho el ceño, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— dijo, ceñuda.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento, intentando que aquella visión desapareciera y volviera a dejarlo solo.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Diablos…— masculló.

—No creo que sea de tu número.

— ¿Qué?

—El zapato— señaló, frunciendo mucho más el ceño— ¿Te dedicas a robar los zapatos izquierdos de las mujeres? Es un feo fetiche…

— ¿Qué demonios…? Ah— bufó al recordar el objeto que todavía tenía en la mano— ¿Es tuyo?

— ¿Tú qué crees?— señaló ella, enseñando su pie desnudo; Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y murmuró varias cosas sin sentido, acabando por sonreír de lado.

— ¿Qué clase de persona pierde sus zapatos en una fiesta?

— ¿Qué clase de persona levanta zapatos ajenos en una fiesta?— contraatacó; él miró directamente a sus profundos ojos azul-verdoso y enarcó una ceja.

—No voy a inclinarme a ponértelo— advirtió.

La chica soltó una estridente carcajada y le arrebató el zapato, poniéndoselo ella misma.

—Esto es como un bello cuento de hadas, ¿no crees? El Príncipe Azul y la Cenicienta— rió— Quería ser la Bella Durmiente pero alguien ya se había llevado el vestido. Y tú, ¿por qué elegiste ser mi príncipe hoy?—. Sasuke la miró y volvió a enarcar una ceja. Era claro que ella estaba algo ebria.

—Este era el único disfraz que había— bufó, optando por la sinceridad— Solo falta la maldita calabaza y esto se convertiría en una bella historia de amor— masculló con sarcasmo. De repente una de las ventanas se rompió y una calabaza salió volando por ella, cayendo perfectamente entera entre ambos.

Se miraron al instante, perplejos en un primer momento, y ninguno de los supo quien lo había iniciado, pero al darse cuenta los dos estaban riendo a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Incluso él, que nunca reía con nadie.

—Creo que ya están demasiado ebrios ahí dentro— dijo la Cenicienta, alzando la falda de su vestido.

—Sí... ¿Quieres ir por un café?— incluso él mismo se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz soltando aquellas palabras, y quiso retractarse, pero entonces ella le sonrió, causándole un extraño e involuntario estremecimiento que pareció paralizarle la lengua y darle vida propia— Soy Sasuke— dijo sin darse cuenta.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego suspiró, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos.

—Me apetece un café— le sonrió, extendiendo una de sus manos enguantadas para presentarse— Es un placer, Sasuke. Mi nombre es Ino— sonrió con aires seductores, causándole la misma sensación de de segundos atrás— Pero por esta noche puedes llamarme Cenicienta.

Él la miró, sorprendido. Por supuesto que no la llamaría así. No mientras no llegaran a su apartamento, al menos.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hey!**

 **Buenas noticias: ya voy a la mitad de mi reto :)**

 **Gracias por acompañarme siempre, mis fieles lectores/as!**

 **Saludos.**

 **H.S.**


End file.
